Beetle Adventure Racing - Unused Areas 2 (Updated Version)
Unused Areas 2 (Updated Version) is a video belonging to the series Beetle Adventure Racing x000. YouTube description EDIT: This video is outdated, just like the first version of this video. Because it might get negative comments, it is unlikely that a new version will be ever made. I uploaded a new version of Unused Areas 2, with these changes: * New font. * Sound included. Unused Areas showed a few unused tracks, but that one missed four unused tracks. And in Unused Areas 2, we will be able to play on these. Use Gameshark code 80025D37 00?? to warp to one of the following: * 0C - TRACK 8 (maybe a bonus track?) * 0D - TRACK 9 (TRACK 8 without music) * 0E - TRACK 10 (Like TRACK 9) * 21 - FINISH (used by the victory screen) YouTube text User Ratings Likes: 2 Dislikes: 1 THIS WAS BEFORE THE DEBUG MENU STAGES! When I looked at the model of TRACK 8, it was Coventry Cove's one. THIS WAS BEFORE THE DEBUG MENU STAGES! When I looked at the model of TRACK 8, it was Coventry Cove's one. TRACK 10 uses the same model, so did TRACK 9. A black box in a black environment. To see the model, change to a sky that is not black or the weird reflection ones. Note: As of November 3, 2012 it is believed that it is used by the victory screen. Or was it a track to test what happens if you hit walls. It is a black box, it uses no textures! Script Debug room with music TRACK 8 This is TRACK 8. Like the beta track with all the single player tracks, it uses music. This one uses a song that I never heard before I heard it in Beetle Battle, but not on any single player track This is just you falling endlessly in water. Does this take place outside of Metro Madness? Because I can see buildings and parts of Metro Madness in the background. No idea what this is. TRACK 9 Same as TRACK 8, but without music. No idea what this is. TRACK 10 Same as TRACK 9. I wonder why there are three unused Metro Madness tracks? They was meant to be a track at one time, but it was scrapped. Sorry for the lag. Sometimes when I'm recording, this happens. And now, for the blank test area. FINISH Unlike TRACK 8, TRACK 9 and TRACK 10, you will race on an area that was used for testing things. You will get stuck here, so you need to abort. What's strange is that the course is called "FINISH". There's no finish, so why? I think there was a part where a Beetle raced on the end of one track and then "Finish!" would appear. This wasn't made, so the developers just made a blank test area. The textures are not loaded either. I wonder if there is any more beta content to this game? Don't ever stop searching for beta content. We need to find beta objects!